


The Wolf and the Omega

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, cursing, explicit - Freeform, spn poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: This is for @theworldiscolorful 2K Glorious Followers Challenge, prompts are in bold. Also for Kink Bingo: Begging and Genre Bingo: A/B/O.I tried something a little different with this, I hope you guys enjoy it! Please let me know with kudos and comments, they keep me living!And since this is poetry, No beta because grammar rules don’t have to exist here!





	The Wolf and the Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @theworldiscolorful 2K Glorious Followers Challenge, prompts are in bold. Also for Kink Bingo: Begging and Genre Bingo: A/B/O.
> 
> I tried something a little different with this, I hope you guys enjoy it! Please let me know with kudos and comments, they keep me living! 
> 
> And since this is poetry, No beta because grammar rules don’t have to exist here!

Amber light slow blinks, his need lit from within,

sweat pools in the O of his collarbone.

The day’s hunt left a scratch fresh on his stubbled cheek.

He smirks when your fingers twist in his belt, tight brown leather.

Your breathe in, deep lungfuls of him,

of the woods and thunderstorm rain and just a feather of honey mint in his mane.

Your own slick arousal, heady instincts provoked by his scent.

Tall and strong, fingers trailing your mark,

taking your breath.

Bright sharp fangs behind soft lips,

you trust with your tender neck exposed.

Alpha growls

molasses over coal.

“Open your mouth, baby girl.”

Pupils chase the stained glass of his soul

Amber myriad starbursts pine green.

He’s watching you.

The wolf’s stare is playful yet unshakable tonight.

Lathe salt and musk from hard veins.

“So good to me, Omega.”

Floor cool under your knees, joints rotating as you suck.

Hands cradle your ears, nails scratch at your skull. Restrain.

Suck. Hollow cheeks. Lick.

Little kitten.

“You’re a **fucking tease**.”

Thrust and choke.

Choke again.

In the half-light he’s

Animal.

“Up.”

Compliant toes cold on the floor now.

Stripped, bare skin hot, gasp and giggle as your stomach lands on silk.

The weight of solid muscle…crushing, grounding.

Wolf devours as he moves.

Moves you.

Planting knees.

Tug, Tug,

Tugs your hips up in the air.

The low rasp in your ear.

“ **Beg for it** , Omega.”

Slick covering his fingers, aiding

his long reach.

Touching the layers of your

vulnerability before you can even ask.

“Oh fuck, Alpha. Yes. There. _There_.”

He always finds it so quickly, that little place so hidden

A place he owns

before he’s even slid inside you.

He slides deep.

“God, you’re so _fucking_ tight,”

The feral groan is enough to make you

fiend for it,

for more, for him.

Nails scratch up the mattress, clawing to hold onto the earth.

You give him the needy wail that’s only his to earn,

to pull from you.

Howl for the wolf.

“More, Alpha!”

The headboard crashes, thin wallpaper facade,

A smack on your ass, hot and red to anchor you again, sharp pain sparking to

that spot. Remember- it’s his.

You. are his.

Long fingers circle the tiny nerves, so precise.

Oh, the so so good side of pain.

_Please._

“Love how you whine for me, Omega.”

A smirk of sin and rule sends a chill down your hide.

He knows you’re close to begging, close to

falling apart,

just for your wolf’s demands.

“Mine, aren't you?”

The sharp nibble into your neck teases at a permanent scar.

Scar tissue that belongs to him.

“Beg for me, baby girl. What. Do. You. Want?”

A heavy sob of submission that must’ve come from you.

Oh god that sweet give.

There’s that edge.

The delicious edge.

“Look at you, shakin’ under me, lil’ Omega wants my knot...”

Stutter, roar, he determines his hunt of the final challenge,

He’ll get you both there.

Harder Alpha, _more._

“Gonna fuck you apart, baby.”

Time to come.

Just for your Alpha.

“Oh fuck I can feel you,” your wolf groans,

open mouth tongues your bare shoulder.

Lathing and nuzzling before you’re marked again.

His.

“Please,” you choke out but then it’s too late.

Your heart seizes.

Tremble.

_Everywhere._

Names, beliefs, hopes, faiths, _you_...all gone.

Just him.

“Come, Omega.”

White light, explosive shout

echoing in your ears.

Enveloped in sweet, holy, crisp elation.

So beautiful.  

The sharp teeth sink into your neck

as a long howl dilutes your ecstasy cries.

Wolf’s body shuddering, heavy weight.

Alpha marking you from the inside.

Coming and coming and coming

Apart.  


Just for him.

     For the wolf.

          For your Alpha.

 

Just for **Sam.**

**Author's Note:**

> What'd ya think? More Alpha!Sam? More SPN poetry? I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
>  
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
